Stage
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Marshall Lee decided to participate in a show, until he discovers he has to kiss... Gumball!


Hey Guys!

I ship GumLee for a long time ago and I decided to make a fanfic about it. I hope it won't be so bad. I still want to know what you think about it! :D It's very short.

* * *

I was walking on the streets of the candy Kingdom. Fionna was with Gumbutt, doing whatever they are doing. I was walking until I stopped infront of a candy store. There's a short poster, hanging on the window.

_Cinnamon Bun Is Making A Theater, We hire anyone with the great talent! Please come, don't hesitate!_

I thought it would be fun, I could talk to Fionna about this role play. We could do it together and probably... You know... Kiss... Anyways, I walked to Cinnamon Bun's house. I knocked a few times and she finally opened.''Hey Cinnamon. Can I audition for your scene , please?'' I asked. ''Of course! C'mon in!''  
I entered her house and sat on a chair. ''I will be right back, Maid Peppermint is auditioning now!'' She said, running to the other room. A few minutes later, she told me to come in. I went to the stage and she hand me a few paper.

''Oh, my dear Georgia! You can't go! The rain is going even faster and thunder will tear us apart! Please, don't go!'' -fakes holding someone's hand- ''But, before you go, we shall kiss!'' -fakes kissing someone- -Claps- ''Very well! Very good! I will call you when I will have my results!'' she said. ''You didn't decide yet?!'' I asked. ''Oops, I forgot...'' she said speechless.

I walk to the ''Already Auditioned Room'' and wait. Fionna and Gumball are there. ''Oh, Hey Marshall! Did you audition too?'' she asked. ''Yeah, and I'm sure you will pass!'' I said happily. ''Marshall Lee, I...'' ''I'm back! And I have the results. Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Maid Peppermint and Mister Lolipop. please come to my room.

We followed her to the auditioning room. She gave us the parts we will have. And I got, Marcus. ''Who's Georgia?'' I asked. ''Me, why are you asking?'' Gumwad said. WHAT?! I don't want to kiss him! I want to kiss Fionna! What is wrong with Cinnamon?! ''Eurm, Cinnamon, I can't take this role. I don't want to be Marcus.'' ''What? Why? Please, Marshall Lee. I really need you to do it.'' she begged me. ''Umm, fine.'' I said.

We trained without stopping and our acting was really god. Maid was my mom and Mister LoliPop was the stepfather. The story was about a couple that should be stop because the stepfather wasn't okay with them together but the mom was. Stepfather is Georgia's stepfather and Mom is my mother. The theater would be presented next week, and all this time I faked kissing Gumbutt. Wich means, our lips didn't touch. The text didn't mention '' A deep unforgettable kiss'' Until one day...

''Hello everyone! I modified the parts and you may read them again.'' Cinnamon said, entering the room. I took my papers and.. It mentioned how the kiss should be! Tongue to tongue, deep, very deep! The lips stocked together. I didn't want to do that! Everyone is happy for they're text except me and Gumwad. Well, crap.

The next week, we got prepared for the show. I was wearing an old brown smoking. ''It was my grandfather's smoking. My grandma gave it to my brother who died, being eaten by a big snail .'' ''Oh... I'm so sorry...'' I said, looing at the dusty outfit. I walked to the stage and we started the show. Fionna was there with Cake and BMO.

The show was great! Everything turned out well until the kissing part... I was hesitating, I didn't want to touch Georgia. But I didn't have any choice. I slowly approached my lips, even know I didn't want to get kissed by him. But without noticing, he just pulled my neck and kissed me. I could have feel the gum, the sweet strawberry taste. I could have stayed like this forever, kissing Gumbutt would be so...So... Incredible. I can't imagine how I appreciate it and how I don't wanna let go. But suddenly, Mister Lollipop comes to our kissing scene and stops us.

**-Fionna's POV-**

''They act so well!'' Cake told me. ''I know right? But can you imagine the kiss? Yuck! Marshall Lee must have almost died! Haha!'' I giggled. I went to the backstage where Maid Peppermint told me the room of the fake house was. She said Marshall Lee and Gumball should be there. I opened the door and...

''GAAAAH!'' I shouted.

They're on the bed, naked! Are they having... ''Hide your Innocent eyes!'' Cake told me, putting her paw infront of my eyes. Yes... Yes they are having sex! I started to freak out. They were kissing! I wasn't sure what to do. But suddenly Marshall Lee went out of bed. ''GGAAAAAAH!'' I said, looking away. I can't believe I turned my head to him. Well, at least he was wearing pants. So,it means they didn't have sex. Oh my god, what a relief. I can sleep in peace now...

_**The End**_****

* * *

There, a really short story of GumLee. I think it's kinda weird, but I hope you guys like it. Anyways, please write a comment of what you think about my story and... write the couple you ship :) It could be by Finn's world or Fionna's, I don't mind I just want to write another fanfic.:)


End file.
